youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Shane
Shane Lee Yaw (born ), commonly known as Shane Dawson, is an actor, writer, producer, author, and YouTuber. He has also earned the spot of Mr. YouTube a few years ago. He won a Teen Choice Award in 2010 in the category "Choice Web Star". In the same year, he won a Streamy award for "Best Vlogger". Shane is known for his multiple characters played by himself. His characters were Shanaynay (his most-popular and most recognizable one out off all the other personalities), Ned the Nerd, Fruitlupe, S. Deezy, Paris Hilton, Shane's Mom (the opposite of his real mother), the superhuman Switch, and Aunt Hilda. He has three channels: ShaneDawsonTV (his main channel), Human Emoji (his second channel, which has not been in use for some time now), and shane (his vlogging channel). Biography Shane grew up in California and graduated from Lakewood High School in 2006. When he was a teenager, he was obese and was beaten by his abusive alcoholic father, who later separated from his family. Back then, his family was really poor and this caused him to be bullied a lot in school; until he started YouTube. Channels ShaneDawsonTV He started the channel on March 10, 2008, but his first video upload was not until July 2, 2008. At this time, his channel mostly consisted of shorter videos, his first being only 4:54. His first proper sketch video was HODINI'S STREET MAGIC . The video that he himself alleges shot him to fame was his FRED IS DEAD! video. He now has over 8.0 million subscribers on this channel alone and is one of the most well known YouTube stars on the site, reaching his peak number of the most subscribed list at #3 behind RayWilliamJohnson and nigahiga in 2010. He also became the first person to have 2 channels at over a million subscribers in the same year, counting this channel and ShaneDawsonTV2. On March 31, 2012, he uploaded his first original music video, entitled "SUPERLUV" MUSIC VIDEO by SHANE DAWSON, to his channel, which uses his emo character, Switch. The song "Superluv" was fairly successful, reaching #28 in the iTunes Pop Chart. Since then, he has released 9 other original music videos, his most recent being titled "FAMOUS YOUTUBER" - MUSIC VIDEO, released on November 27, 2015, receiving over 3.7 million views as of July 2017. He also released a Christmas song on December 7, 2012 that hit the top of the iTunes holiday charts. It went from 24 to 10 and maintained this range. It is titled "MAYBE" Music Video by Shane Dawson. As of July 2017, he has produced and uploaded 6 short films, 4 being about Shane's life and/or childhood. The most recent of his short films, titled "THE LOTTERY" - SHORT FILM, was released December 12, 2016, gaining over 4.9 million views as of July 2017 (likely to increase to 10 million in the near future). Also as of July 2017, his channel has been inactive for over 6 months, his latest upload already mentioned above as "THE LOTTERY" - SHORT FILM. ShaneDawsonTV2 This channel started on April 3, 2009 and currently has 2.3 million subscribers. The main reason behind this was that Shane kept putting behind the scenes and bloopers on his website. With all the traffic of fans wanting to see it, the website kept crashing and it was expensive to fix it. He uploaded the behind the scenes to this channel and later started putting vlogs on it. The two biggest series on this channel were "Ask Shane", a series which is a question and answer, and "Viewer Orgy Party" which is a reverse on the "Ask Shane" idea, instead of him being asked questions, he would ask them to his fans. In February 2011, he moved "Ask Shane" to his main channel (ShaneDawsonTV) because he found it was too much work to produce one every week, but he still does them occasionally. "Viewer Orgy Party" has also been moved to his main channel for the same reason, but he does not produce them very often. In April 2015, Shane changed the name of the channel to Human Emoji with no explanation why. shane This is his latest channel. It started on September 21, 2005 by another user. Because the channel was inactive, Shane asked YouTube if he could have it to which they said yes. He started using it in April 2009. This channel has 10 million subscribers and is his main vlog channel. Shane has commented that this channel is mainly seen by his hardcore fans, so he doesn't mind. At the beginning of 2012, Shane started a series called "Hanging with Shane" where he uploads a video every weekday made with footage of his everyday life. Some of the main people we see in these are his mom, brother (Jerid), Lauren (his producer), Bree Essrig, Steve Greene, Kate (katsketch), Shanna Malcolm (HeyYoShanna), and Lisa Shwartz (lisbug). He invented a theme song to it which fans send in submissions to be heard. The lyrics are, "Are you bored as fuck? Well you're in luck! 'Cause you're hanging with Shane!". The outro has Mike Anderson, a friend of Shane's who recently moved away from the LA area. He sings, "So leave a comment, on Shane's facebook wall, and you may find yourself in tomorrow's video. Like those guys, and those girls too. Who left their comments, well how 'bout you?". He has recently stopped the daily vlogs due to the feeling of it being like "work" and also thought it was the same thing over and over again and that his vlogs started losing its" magic". He recently started the vlogs again in which he plays requested games and collaborations with other YouTubers. Personal life Shane's had rumors of him being gay; these are false as he has admitted in a video to breaking up with his at that time present girlfriend, but in one of his videos, he was dared to kiss fellow YouTuber Onision, he completed the dare even though he clearly didn't want to. After the dare, he stated that this won't help the gay rumors of him. Shane uses the rumour as the brunt of jokes which his characters direct at him. In a YouTube video posted on July 7, 2015, Shane came out to his audience as bisexual. He had two brothers, Jerid and Jacob. Jerid also has a YouTube channel called coolguywithglasses . His father was an abusive alcoholic who abandoned Shane when he was 9, having addressed that many times in his videos. Shane though always added that this has never hindered him and that not having a father would make him strive to be a better father for when he has children of his own. Shane has also come out publicly about being overweight in high school, also about being bullied due to his weight, and it has caused him to suffer from depression, which grew much worse after the death of his grandmother. From 2011–2015, Shane was in a relationship with Lisa Schwartz. In October 2016 Dawson confirmed he was dating Clevver News host Ryland Adams.https://www.instagram.com/p/BL74o8KAB7b/?taken-by=shanedawson&hl=en He also had multiple pets: four dogs named Miley (As of May 1st 2017 she has passed away), Charlie, Chocolate & Unicorn (Or Corny), Uno, and three cats named Cheeto, Muffins and Snoop. In May 2017, a rumor started on Facebook that Shane died in a car crash. This was quickly proven to be false. Losin' it Shane sold a television show to NBC, which is a TV Show based on his life while working at Jenny Craig. Losin' It is the current working title for the series. The current plot for the series is "Workplace comedy set at a weight-loss center that goes into chaos when its most successful client shares his inspiration by becoming a consultant, getting promoted to manager by the end of his first day." (IMDB) Later it was revealed that the show wasn't going into production due to reasons unknown. Podcast Shane announced that he and his friend Lauren (Who produces Shane's main channel videos) would be starting a podcast called "Shane & Friends ". The show started on June 4, 2013 and ever other week there will be a new podcast. During the podcasts, there will be interviews with other YouTubers and Celebrities. The podcasts are free to listen or download on either iTunes or SoundCloud . On Episode 25, Lauren decided to leave the podcast. After she left, Shane has added in new Guest Co-Hosts every week up until Episode 29, when Jessie Buttafuoco appeared as the guest co-host and has stayed on there ever since until Episode 31, where she officially joined as the official co-host of the podcast due to popular demand. Trivia * Shane Dawson appeared in the horror film, Smiley. * Shane met one of his best friends, Shanna Malcolm, on the set of Smiley. He later convinced her to make her own YouTube channel and she regularly appears on his channel. * Used to work for weight loss company Jenny Craig, but lost his job (as well as others including his brother Jared, and his mom) over a video he posted. * Shane directed the movie, Not Cool, where he also played as Scott, the main character of the movie. * Shane wrote a book, I Hate MySelfie, the book has 18 personal essays coming from the heart/mind of Shane. On March 18, 2015, the book was the top selling paperback book at Barnes and Noble only a week after the release. ''I Hate Myselfie ''also was on of the New York Times Bestseller list. * Shane wrote another book, ''It Gets Worse, ''which was released on July 19, 2016. Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Comedy Channels Shane's ShaneDawsonTV channel ranked 8th in this episode. Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views